Prove it
by Just-Makin-A-Mess
Summary: When Chase dumps his girlfriend for Zoey how will she react? will zoey and chase live happliy ever after? or will somone come between them? New Chapter up......
1. 1:Prove It

_**I am using the new song from Vanessa Hudgens, "Say Ok", I changed my mind, i'm going to keep writing the story.**_

**"Hey chase I need to ask you a ques………"**

**"Uh….Hey Zoey…..This is Rebecca, My girlfriend."**

**"Nice to meet you, I guess"**

**"Yeah you too"**

**_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_  
**

**"Rebecca, can I catch up with you later?"**

**"Umm…( she looks at Zoey up and down In a rude gesture) I guess."**

**"Thanks, see you later."**

**"Bye," (Rebecca kisses Chase on the cheek, and leaves)**

**"So………"**

**"CHASE!"**

**"What?"**

**"What you weren't gonna tell me about your new girlfriend?"**

**"No I was going to tell you."**

**"WHEN?"**

**"I tried to tell you at lunch but Logan and Michael kind of ruined it by running into the fountain."**

**"Well, why didn't you tell me then?"**

**"Because, Logan and Michael ran in."**

**"That's your excuse?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Chase ! uggg…"( Zoey stormed out so fast Chase didn't have time to stop her)**

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.__  
_

**Chase's POV**

_**What did I do? Seeing Zoey's face like that. I felt horrible. I guess I'm not over her.**_

**"Hey Chase what's up?"**

**"Oh hey Michael, Logan"**

**"What is up with you?"**

**"Zoey Just found out about Rebecca"**

**"HOW!"**

**"Well she sorta walked in on us making out."**

**"I thought I told you to tell her not show her!"**

**"Well how was I suppose to know that she was going to go barging in like that."**

**"Ok, so what do I do now? I feel horrible"**

**"Oh My God!"**

**"What? "**

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

**"You still like Zoey, and your dating Rebecca!"**

**"No I do not."**

**"Dude, if you don't like Zoey mind if I ask her out?"**

**"YEAH! Logan don't you dare."**

**"So you do still like her."**

**"Ok Fine but she doesn't like me back, besides I can't dump Rebecca."**

**  
_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)_ **

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

**"Yeah you can dude, you don't really like her, so let her down easy"**

**"Prove Zoey likes me and I will."**

**Dune dune dune…….. Cliffhanger,Next chapter will be up soon.**

_**Enjoy, oh and Reviews always welcome.**_

**  
**


	2. 2: I was Afraid to tell you

**_Previously on Zoey 101…._**

**Chase's POV**

**_"Prove it and I'll dump Rebecca"_**

**Zoey's POV**

**"Wait what happened?" (Lola Screamed)**

**"Are you sure that he said GIRLFRIEND?" ( Quinn said)**

**"Yeah I'm sure, you guys I can't shake this feeling. I couldn't help but feel jealous."**

**"Do you like him?"**

**"I don't know, I just felt like hitting her. Then she looked at me weird like she knew I liked him or something."**

**"So you do like him?"**

**"I don't know I'm so confused."**

**"Its ok, look lets go get some dinner. Will go get some sushi and meet up with the guys with out Chase."**

**"Ok, as long as Chase isn't going to be there. I need to figure things out."**

**"Ok, I'll call Logan and Michael."**

**"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, be back in about 20 minutes."**

**"OK, Have fun."**

**"I'm sure."**

_**As soon as Zoey left for the showers Lola called Logan.**_

**"Hey Logan, want to meet Zoe and I for sushi."**

**"Yeah sure. "**

**"Ok one condition, "**

**"What's that?"**

**"No Chase"**

**"What why?"**

**"Zoey is really mad I guess is the word for it."**

**"Ok but Michael can come right?"**

**"Yeah, he is ok to come meet us around 7:00"**

**"Why 7:00? What not now?"**

**"Zoey is in the shower."**

**"Oh ok see you later…."**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**"Lola hung up the phone, and went to finish unpacking, with all the drama that day. "**

**_She was into drama but not that kind of drama. When finished packing, she got ready for tonight, she had a little crush on Logan and would never let anyone know not even Zoey, who was her best friend. Just when she was finish Zoey walked in…_**

**_"_Hey did you have a nice shower?"**

**"Actually yeah it was nice and relaxing."**

**"Good so you ready?"**

**"Yup lets go."**

**"They got to the door, and standing there was Chase."**

**"Hey Zoey I need to talk to you."**

_**Lola spoke up for Zoey.**_

**"Zoey doesn't want to speak to you right now."**

**"What Zoey can't speak for herself now?"**

_**Just then Rebecca came up behind them.**_

**"Oh hey Chase I was just coming to talk to Zoey, (She turns to Zoey) Do you mind?"**

**"No come on in."**

** _Zoey left Lola and chase by the door, staring each other down, Chase trying to figure out why and Lola trying to figure out why he was going out with someone who wasn't Zoey_**

**_"_Ok So you and Chase are good friends right?"**

**"Yeah he is one of my best friends why?"**

**"He isn't anymore"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I don't want you around MY BOYFRIEND."**

**"Why? We are just friends"**

**"Oh please I saw the way you looked when you caught us making out, Look you had your chance for two years with him, now he is mine so do yourself a favor, and stay away from him and get out of my way."**

**"I'm not staying away from him"**

**"Well I guess you are going to have a miserable time this year, you know being in the hospital. Now bah-bye"**

_**Rebecca left the dorm with a smile on her face and left Zoey on the bed un able to speak she could her Rebecca tell Chase she wanted to go to dinner then heard Chase he needed to talk to me. The Rebecca wined and said "what your friend is more important then your girlfriend?" Zoey heard Chase sigh and then say alright and heard them walk away that when Lola came in.**_

**"Well are we going?"**

**"I'm not so hungry anymore. You can go, I'll stay here."**

**"Zoey are you feeling alright your face is really pale."**

**"I…I….I…I'm fine"**

**"Liar, something just happened, now speak"**

**"Re…Re….Rebecca she…..she ……she Threatened me."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Yeah she said if I don't stay away from Chase I'll end up in the Hospital."**

**"That's it that's all I needed to hear I'm calling…."**

**"No don't tell Chase. He seems so happy with her I don't want to mess it up."**

**"I was going to call Logan and Michael."**

**"Oh ok"**

_**Ring ring**_

**"Hey Lola, where are you?"**

**"I'm in the dorm get some sushi to go. We have a little emergency."**

**"Ok what do you want?"**

**"Umm….. get Zoey's favorite, California Rolls, she needs them tonight."**

**"You want to fill me in?"**

**"I will, when you guys get here"**

**"Oh all right be there in 10."**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye."**

**_Lola hung up and turned to Zoey. Zoey was in silent tears. Lola saw a couple tears slide down her face. If she was in Zoey's poison she would be crying to. First Zoey find out, her best friend lied, then she finds out that her best friend is or at least was in love with her, then she realized she liked him to, them to find out he has a girlfriend. Then there is the topping of the worst day ever, she was threaten by Chase's girlfriend. Lola walk up to Zoey sat on her bed, and put her arms around her. Zoey hadn't exactly said that she liked Chase but Lola knew Zoey almost as well as Chase, maybe even better considering she lived with her._**

**"It's going to be ok Zoe, she can't hurt you Logan, Michael, and I, and Quinn won't allow it. "**

**"I know, I just can't believe, he is going out with her. She is such a BITCH!"**

**"Zoey Brooks, I have never seen you so angry, with words. "**

_**Zoey broke into tears again, and then there was a knock on the door.**_

**"Hello?"**

**"Oh Hey Logan come on in."**

_**Logan walked in to find Zoey crying and Lola holding her.**_

**"Ok Now I want to know what the hell is going on, One of my best friends are crying."**

_**Lola gestured Michael to fill in for her and dragged Logan out side to explain while Michael was holding Zoey.**_

**"Ok Lola we are out of your dorm now what the hell is going on?"**

**"Well the short version is that Chase's new girlfriend, Rebecca isn't a bundle of joy."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Rebecca Threatened Zoey, that if she Talked, hung out or, was even near Chase she would put Zoey in the Hospital her self."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Yeah, not only that but……."**

**"But what?"**

**"Quinn and I sort of told her that Chase loved Zoey"**

**"What!"**

**"Well he did but I guess he doesn't any more."**

**"No actually he is still hooked on her, he just, umm… is to nice of a guy to break up with Rebecca, plus Rebecca doesn't know anyone. But after what she did to Zoey I don't care if she is a girl I'm going to beat her up till she Ble…."**

**"No your are not."**

**"Chase can't know. Zoey doesn't want him to know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because She likes him and just wants to see him happy, but even if she is still hooked on her, then he should be then one to tell her, not you and he needs to decide, whether or not he wants to stay with Rebecca. Let him find out about Rebecca on his own."**

**"Fine, lets go back in, oh and by the way I'm staying here tonight if she said she would put her in the hospital, then I want to make sure she doesn't. "**

**_Lola and Logan walked in to find Michael, tucking Zoey into her bed. She had fallen asleep crying. Michael looked up worried. His eyes said that Zoey told him the story. He looked and grabbed a pillow from they extra bed that wasn't taken and a blanket and laid out on the floor. Logan did the same thing except, he slept in the extra bed. Lola went to the bathroom, to change into her pjs and brush her teeth. She came back in and turned off the light to find Zoey gone, Michael and Logan were fast asleep. When Lola notice Zoey gone she woke up Logan and pointed to her bed. He jumped out of bed and they went in search of Zoey._**

_**Zoey was wondering around, when she decided to go talk to Chase. She was still mad at him but needed to know, if he still loved her. She got up to his room and Knocked. Chase Answered after a couple knocks.**_

**"Zoey? What are you doing here?"**

**"I….I….I….I need to talk to you. Now!"**

**"Ok come on in. we are alone Logan and Michael never came back."**

**"I know they are asleep in my dorm."**

**"Why?"**

**"Probably there to make sure nothing happens."**

**"Happens?"**

**"To me."**

**"Huh? What do you mean making sure nothing happens to you?"**

**"Chase, I heard from a couple people, but, I can't believe I'm doing this."**

**"Doing what?"**

_**Chase was so confused by now, it wasn't a help he was tired, but he need to know what Zoey was talking about. Was someone going to hurt her?**_

**"Do,…..Do….Do you….."**

**"Do I what?"**

**"Do You Love me?"**

_**Zoey felt a little ashamed she didn't want to look him in the eye.**_

_**Chase was shocked that said this but since she asked he wasn't going to lie.**_

**"Yes, Zoey I do."**

_**Zoey's face went from, sadness to happy and shocked all at once.**_

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to…….."**

_**He was cut off by something.**_


	3. 3: I Promised her

_**"Do You Love me?"**_

_**Zoey felt a little ashamed she didn't want to look him in the eye.**_

_**Chase was shocked that said this but since she asked he wasn't going to lie.**_

_**"Yes Zoey I do."**_

_**Zoey's face went from, sadness to happy and shocked all at once.**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to…….."**_

_**He was cut off by something.**_

_**Something that he never thought would happen. Zoey was kissing him. He dreamt of this moment forever. He deepened the kiss. Asking for entrance into her mouth. She allowed him, and they had a tongue wrestling match, when all of a sudden the door opened.**_

**"What the Hell, do you think your doing Chase?"**

_**Chase broke off the very meaningful, and wonderful kiss. Chase turned around to find Rebecca.**_

**"Oh Hi Rebecca, we were just…"**

**"I thought I told you to stay away from him? (She was looking straight at Zoey)"**

**"What are you talking about Rebecca? Stay away from me?"**

_**Zoey couldn't handle it anymore. Chase wasn't about to break up with Rebecca, the evil Bitch, and she ran out. The worst part was he let her run out, but what he didn't know was she was crying.**_

_**Lola, and Logan gave up looking for Zoey, when they were by the Lake when they heard some one crying in the distance. They walked closer realizing it was Zoey.**_

**"Zoey?"**

**"Are you alright?"**

_**Zoey shook her head and Logan wrapped her in his arms. He picked her up and carried a crying but tired Zoey back to her dorm.**_

_**They next day Zoey woke up with Logan next to her, and Lola on the end of the bed asleep. She had such good friends. She got up without waking them up and grabbed a towel and clothes and went to take a shower. She almost tripped over the sleeping Michael. She figured last night they didn't wake him up because he was so cranky in the morning. She walked out into the hall where she was attacked.**_

**"I told you to stay away from Chase."**

_**She slapped Zoey across they face so hard, that she was bleeding a little. Zoey apologized and promised she wouldn't talk to him again.**_

**"I'M SORRY, I WON'T TALK OR SEE HIM AGAIN."**

**"PROMISE?"**

**"I PROMISE."**

**"OK THEN THAT WAS JUST A WARNING. NEXT TIME WELL LETS HOPE THERE ISN'T A NEXT TIME."**

_**Zoey nodded her head, and was let go of the gripped that was hold on her. She sprinted to the bathroom. She got cleaned up and went back to her room, with caution of her surroundings.**_

_**She opened the door to her room. **_

**"Hey Zoey, have a nice…whoa"**

_**Lola Starred and Logan and Michael turned from what they were doing. They were all looking at the same thing**_

**"What are you guys looking at?"**

**"Zoey? What happened?"**

_**Zoey was confused. She looked it and Lola handed her a mirror, there was a Huge black and blue mark across her cheek. Zoey gasped.**_

**"Zoe, did she do this to you?" ( Logan asked her with the most concerned eyes Zoey had ever seen in her entire life, even when he liked Dana, and he found out she wasn't coming back he wasn't as sad as he was right now)**

**"I was my fault, she warned me to stay away, and I didn't listen. I won't do it again. I'll be ok you guys, I mean as long as I stay out of her way"**

**"Zoey, she hurt you, just because you talked to Chase?"**

**"I'm fine."**

_**Lola looked from Logan to Michael back to Logan, who seemed to have the same idea. Michael and Lola go talk to Chase and Logan would stay with Zoey to protect her. Someone had to talk to Chase. This had gone to far.**_

_**"We will meet at lunch?" Lola said, they all shook there heads in agreement, and took off there separate ways. Zoey was confused)**_

**"What do you guys mean at lunch?"( she turned to Logan the only one left in the room)**

**"Nothing, what do you want to do? "**

**"I don't know"**

**"Wanna make out?" ( Zoey knew he was just trying to make her laugh and he did.)**

**"Funny, Logan real funny. Lets go shoot some baskets."**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**"OK then."**

_**They headed towards the basketball courts.**_

**"Chase, it's Lola, open the damn door NOW!"**

**"Ok what is it?"**

**"We need to talk."**

**"Ok but can we do this later I'm kind of busy with Rebecca"**

**"Fine if you don't care Zoey is getting hurt why should I."**

**"Wait! What do you mean she is hurt."**

**"We aren't talking to you with her in the other room."**

**"Is this about last night?"**

**"What happen last night?"**

_**Michael, and Lola had the most confused look on there faces, Chase just spilled the beans, and couldn't turn back now.**_

**"Chase? What happen last night. I woke up to find my roommate not there, then me and Logan find her crying by the lake."**

**"Sh…sh…she was crying?"**

**"Yeah, hysterically."**

**"Are you serious, I need to talk to her."**

**"I don't think that is such a great idea."**

**"Why not?" _Chase asked, with a confused look on her face._**

**"ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"**

_**With that Lola stormed out, leaving Michael to explain everything.**_

**"Michael? What is she talking about?"**

**"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? I'll see you later."**

**"Bye?"**

_**Chae turned around to find his girlfriend, looking at the TV.**_

**"Who was it?"**

**"Lola, and Michael."**

**"Oh why didn't they come in?"**

**"Don't know"**

**"Hey Rebecca?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you know what is going on with Zoey?"**

**"Yeah, I told her to stay away from you"**

**"YOU WHAT!"**

**"Well you're MY boyfriend, and after last night, I made sure she wouldn't speak to you again."**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we have no one to distract you anymore."**

**"Rebecca, I can't believe you did that."**

**"What are you saying ? She is more important then me? Your girlfriend?"**

**"Right now yes she is."**

**"What! You know what maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."**

**"Took the word right out of my mouth, get out Rebecca"**

**"Wh…wh….what? aww, baby I was joking. I don't want to break up."**

**"Well I do, now leave."**

**"I can't believe this. You know what Chase this isn't over."**

**"Yes it is get out."**

_**Rebecca wouldn't budge so Chase picked her up and out her outside the door. He locked the door, and sprinted, to find Zoey.**_

_**He looked everywhere, the only place he didn't look was the basket ball courts. He walked where he found Zoey and Logan playing a game. He smiled until, Zoey turned to wear you could see a very big bruise in her cheek that looked like, it hurt. Chase stepped out of the shadows, and picked up the ball for the game that now turned into a tickle Zoey game. When Logan had tickled Zoey to the ground she cried for mercy, he helped her up. When they stood they found Chase, ball in his hands. Zoey started to walk off, but this time Chase caught up to her.**_

**"Zoey! I'M SORRY!"**

_**Zoey turned around, with a sad, and angry look on her face.**_

**"I don't know if you got the message but I'm not allowed to talk to you. "**

**"Fine, don't talk listen. I'm sorry, I didn't run after you last night, and I'm sorry Rebecca hit you and threatened you. Last night I was so confused at what Rebecca meant. And I was afraid you ran off cause you thought you made a big mistake."**

**"So you didn't run after me to find out, if I really meant it? Oh smart. I did mean it, and I still do. But I can't do this, Rebecca could kill me."**

**"She can't and I won't let her. I love you to much Zoey, to let her."**

_**Chase was slowly getting closer to Zoey.**_

**"You promise?"**

**"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."**

**_Now there was no space between they. Chase leaned down to kiss Zoey when all of a sudden, Zoey was falling into Chase's arms. Chase looked up to find Rebecca, standing there with a baseball bat in her hand. He looked down at Zoey and had found his arm had blood on it her looked down, and saw that Zoey was bleeding, really badly._**

**"Logan get your cell call 911.!"**

**I was going to leave it here, but i'll be nice.**

_**Logan did as he was told, and when Chase looked up he saw Rebecca smirking.**_

**"I told you it wasn't over."**

**"Rebecca why?"**

**"Because she doesn't deserve you, you were mine first,"**

**"That doesn't mean anything."**

**"Yes it does that means, I get you and no one else does."**

**"Rebecca you could of killed her. "**

**"I don't care at least it would get her out of my way."**

**"Even if she wasn't hear I would go out with you. IT IS OVER"**

**"That is what you think." ( she thought to herself)**

_**Chase, Logan, Lola, Michael, and Quinn were at the hospital. They were waiting for news about Zoey. Zoey had become unconscious, and later gone into a coma. Chase was blaming himself. He kept going over and over Zoey and His convocation earlier.**_

_**So you didn't run after me to find out, if I really meant it? Oh smart. I did mean it, and I still do. But I can't do this, Rebecca could kill me.**_

_**She can't and I won't let her. I love you to much Zoey, to let her.**_

_**Chase was slowly getting closer to Zoey.**_

_**You promise?**_

_**I promise. I won't let anything happen to you.**_

_**Finally The doctor came out.**_

**"Zoey is in a coma, if she dosen't coem out of it in 3 weeks she will be dead."**

**Ok thats the end of that chapter, review to get next chapter i already am going to start on it like irhgt now, but i won't unless i get reviews. oh and ideas are welcome too, if i don't use it for this story maybe another one.**


	4. 4:She is back?

_**OK so I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like, but I would like to Thank MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101, who has been supportive. I would however like more reviews, I don't want to wait to long to get reviews cause then I lose the Interest in writing. But If I do lose interest I will finish the story but it probably won't be as good as when I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Here Is the Next Chapter!**_

**Chase sat there in shock, the police couldn't get Rebecca because she was no where to be found, he figured she bolted when she heard the sirens. Lola was hysterical while Logan was comforting her, Chase thought how different Logan was from when girls first arrived at PCA. He was the school jerk, but after Dana left he was heart broken, he had, as Logan told Chase fallen in love with Dana. When Logan told Chase that he was shocked, Logan was never a soft guy. Chase just looked at the ground thinking how much of this was his fault.**

**Chase's POV**

"**_It's all my fault I shouldn't have brought Rebecca to PCA. I should have never gone out with her. I promised Zoey I wouldn't let Rebecca hurt her. It's all MY FAULT!"_**

**Logan must have read my mind cause he looked at me and said,**

"**Dude it isn't your fault, you didn't know Rebecca was a psycho"**

**I just nodded still blaming my self. We were there for about an hour till the doctor came out and said that Zoey was in a coma. I was about to cry. The girl I love was dying and I couldn't do anything to help her. Dustin took it the worst with Zoey being his sister and all. I looked at him; he was doing what I felt like doing. He was crying. Zoey was his only sister, his favorite sister, and she helped him in ways Dustin didn't know. **

**Just then we heard someone yelling at the counter.**

"**What do you mean I can't go see her. I want to see ZOEY BROOKS NOW!"**

**I recognized the back of her head, and her voice.**

"**Dana?"**

**She turned around and smiled. I Saw Logan's face light up and Lola with a confused look on her face. **

"**Chase, can you believe they won't let me in"**

**She said while giving me a hug.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**What Coco didn't tell you guys?"**

**I looked at her confused, she took that as a no which she should of anyway.**

"**Oh well, I am back at PCA. The program I was doing ended. Anyway I missed you guys so much"**

**Dana turned to be pulled into a tight hug by Logan.**

"**Nice to see you too pretty boy"**

"**You have no idea"**

**I was so happy for Logan he wasn't the same without Dana, but I felt bad. Everyone knew Lola, had a thing for Logan. Dana, asked to talk to me, and I agreed. We started walking of to talk when, we passed by Zoey's room. I stoped and looked at her. All of a sudden, she woke up. I felt a strike of happiness hit me. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then I stood there watching her while Dana went to get the doctor. When The Doctor got there I asked:**

"**Is She going to be ok now?"**

_**Ok so that's the end of that chapter. Again thanks to my loyal reviewer. More Reviews more motivationmore chaptersend of story. Now Hit that Button. Go ON HIT IT. Also ideas of what should happen are always welcome. I could always use some ideas. If I DON'T USE THEM IN THIS STORY PERHAPS ANOTHER.**_

_**Now REVIEW!**_


	5. 5:He is going to stay with you

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so much. Someone pointed out that Zoey waking up all of a sudden, was weird. I wanted to show that Zoey knowing chase was there, gave her the feeling to come out of the coma. I know doesn't really make sense but if you have seen the show you know that chase and Zoey's relationship is very strong. **

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ZOEY'S POV**

**I woke up and saw him. He smiled so I smiled back. The last thing I could remember was getting ready to go to PCA. **

**I sat in my bed wondering what Chase was doing here. I thought while the door opened.**

"**Hello, Miss Brooks. How are you feeling?" **

"**Ummm, I have this huge headache. And I can't remember how I got here"**

"**Well the headache is normal, but you can't remember what happen this afternoon?"**

"**No, the last thing I can remember is packing for my school, PCA"**

" **Oh, well I'm afraid you've been attacked while at PCA"**

**I sat there looking at him with a confused look on his face. He must of saw this cause he explained to me that I had been at PCA of almost a week. I felt stupid, I was asking questions I should've known but didn't. Then someone I didn't expect to see walked in.**

"**Zoey Brooks!"**

"**Dana? What are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same question is chase didn't fill me in"**

"**Really do you want to fill me in then because I have no clue what is going on."**

"**You don't know what happen?"**

"**No, I don't, the last thing I remember is taking to Chase on the phone, and packing for PCA"**

"**Really? Wow"**

**Just then Chase came in and Logan holding a sleeping Lola.**

"**Hey Zoe, how you feeling?" Chase asked me**

"**Alright, I guess"**

"**The doctor told us you don't know what has happen this past week" **

**Logan spoke up putting Lola down on a chair. I looked around and saw Chase with sadness in his eyes. Something must of happened this week with him and me.**

" **Last thing in remember is, umm, talking to Chase on the phone, and packing for PCA. I don't know what happen"**

" **Lets just say Chases, EX-girlfriend went psycho when you were hanging with **

**chase."**

"**CHASE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"**

"**gosh Zoey, can you yell any louder?"**

"**Sorry, didn't mean to yell, I guess I'm just a little confused. Hey guys do you think I'll ever know what happen? I mean like my memory coming back of this week?"**

"**Don't know Zoe, but Chase is going to stay here with you while we go back To PCA. We well trade off till they let you out, but Chase gets the first round."**

"**Anyway Zoe glad to see you're ok, I'll see you later"**

"**Ok, bye Dana, Logan"**

"**Logan you want to get Little miss I can't stay awake?"**

"**hold on ok"**

"**Bye Zoe, see you later"**

**I turned to Chase, to ask what happen and realized he had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock it read 3:00am. I decided to go to sleep.**

**Now review, please, Thanks to all reviewers. keep giving reviews to get more chapters, I have the other one all ready typed.**

****


	6. 6: Who was that?

_**Who was that?**_

**OK, So I wrote these two chapter this weekend because I was at my cousin's house and brought my laptop, and I couldn't sleep. It's 4:27 am right now. I've been up since 1:55am. Anyway, enjoy the next couple chapters. Oh and Zoey with the memory lost thing, she is just temporarily lost her memory, and she doesn't know what happen in the last week, I know it doesn't sound like it is logical but it is. It happened to one of my friends. Ok…..**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHASE'S POV**

**I woke up to find Zoey sleeping holding my hand while she slept. I could tell she was scared even though she wouldn't admit kept thinking, "If she had feelings before maybe she still had them, but she didn't kiss me until I told her how I felt. Great I'm right where I started again" I looked at the side of her table there was flowers everywhere, Logan, Dana, Lola, Michael, and Nicole must have sent them over, until one caught my eye. There was a Bouquet of flowers that were closest to, Zoe. I looked at them realizing she was allergic to them and went into the hall way to throw them out. I walk out and find a garbage then turn around to find none other then….You guessed it Rebecca.**

"**Hey Chase, why are you throwing away my gift to Zoe?"**

"**Because I knew they were from you, and she is allergic, you Bitch!!!"**

"**CHASE!!, I didn't know she was allergic"**

"**I'm sure you didn't, just get out of here"**

"**You want to know the best part she doesn't know what happen so she can't press charges, and you and I can go out again"**

"**Not in a million years would I got out with you again"**

"**We'll see about that"**

**ZOEY'S POV**

**I Woke up to find Chase not there when I heard him in the hallway. I got up from my bed and walked to the door. I saw him with a girl, a very pretty girl. I didn't know who she was, but when I heard Chase say Not in a million years would I got out with you again" I figured Chase had a Girlfriend who came to PCA and broke up with her. The next thing I heard I thought I would never hear, but was glad I did.**

"**Chase she isn't going to remember what happen between you two, with the whole I LOVE YOU thing."**

" **I don't care that didn't mean, what you did didn't happen. Maybe to her it didn't but it did weather she remembers or not"**

**I was very confused by this and walked back to my bed, when I saw Chase walking back to the room. **


	7. 7: Zoey Hears Part of the Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with school work. Any way Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Here is the next chapter.**

**CHASE'S POV**

**I was walking back when I saw her running to her bed. Then did I realize she had heard the whole conversation. I walked back slowly dreading what I would have to explain. I walked into the room and smiled at Zoey.**

"**Hey Zoey sleep well?"**

"**Yeah actually I did"**

"**That good to hear"**

"**Um…..Chase?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Can you um…please tell me what happen this past week? And don't leave out anything."**

"**Zoey I don't know if that's a"**

**I never got to finish the sentence. Logan came in with Dana and Lola.**

"**Hey guys what's up?"**

"**Hey Logan, Dana, Lola" **

"**How you feeling Zoe?"**

"**I'm ok… just a little tired"**

"**Well we just brought you some homework to work on and you can go back to PCA in a couple days"**

"**That's great, so do you guys want to tell me what happen?"**

"**Didn't Chase tell you what happen?"**

"**No!!"**

**I hated what Logan did next he decided to tell Zoey what happened. I really didn't want her to hate me all over again but it was too late to stop Logan. **

"**Well Rebecca Chase's ex-girlfriend came to PCA. She seemed nice at first all nice and stuff but then she meet you. I guess she became a little jealous of how close you and Chase were because according to Lola, She had came to your door and threatened you saying what did she say Lola?"**

**I saw Lola roll her eyes as if Logan was being stupid.**

"**She said That if you didn't stay away From Chase that she would hurt you"**

"**Right then…."**

**Logan never finished that sentence because a knock was on the door. Dana was the closest to the door so she went to open it. When she opened the door there stood……**

**I know it isn't that long; I will work on making it longer next time. Can you guess who is at the hospital door? Review people. And suggestions other then Rebecca should die. I don't like her either but to kill someone on purpose is a little harsh. Ok now PLEASE REVIEW!!!1**


	8. 8: Zoey Remebers

Ok Guys here is the next chapter, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

CHASE'S POV

She opened the door to find Dustin there holding clothes and books, and all sorts of entertainment for Zoey to do while at the hospital plus some real food was in his left hand.

"Need help there Dustin?" Dana asked

"That would be helpful"

Dana grabbed a couple things from Dustin and put them on the side table next to Zoey. Dustin follwed and put stuff down and went over to Zoey and gave her a hug.

"Hey Dustin hows it going?"

"It's going pretty good, how about you how are you feeling?"

"A little confused to what happen"

"Well the last I saw you were making out with"

"Dustin!!!!!!" Chase yelled, not wanting Zoey to know just what happen yet, after all she might not feel the same because what made her realize that she did like him was him dating someone else, so he wasn't sure if she would like him now.

"What?"

"Dude, Chase calm down he was just telling Zoey what she should hear, but she shouldn't hear that part from well YOU!!!"

"Hear what from you Chase?"

Great now I have to tell her thanks so much Logan. I shot him a nasty look that I guess scared him because he started to say:

"I think it's time we go"

My reply was "Yeah that sounds like a good idea"

"Ok then bye Zoey, we'll be switching around 5:00, bye"

With out waiting for the others Logan was gone, knowing that I was going to kill him. Dana, Lola, and Dustin said good bye and left me standing there with Zoey looking at me.

Zoey's POV

I sat there staring at Chase, he looked so cute when he was mad. I can't let him know. But what was Dustin talking about?

"Uh…Chase what exactly was Dustin and Logan talking about?"

"Well umm…."

"Chase? Is this about the whole you and me together thing?"

"How did you?"

"I heard you outside with that girl, what was her name, Rachel, No, what was it?"

"Rebecca"

"Yeah, I heard you talking to her earlier before everyone else got here"

"Oh"

"Chase don't feel stupid I don't remember what happen the past week but I don remember how I felt about you before"

"I know just as a friend"

"What? No, I've liked you for a long time, and I realized you liked me when you let us when Gender defenders during Spring Break, I just didn't want to tell you cause then we would have to go through the whole long distance over the summer and I didn't want to do that."

" For real?"

"No, i'm just messing with your mind"

"Zoey"

"Yes For real"

"Ok good"

The next seconds Chase leaned in and kissed me. It might have been our second or third I don't remember but to me it was our first. It was amazing, I never thought there could be as many sparks as I felt when he kissed me. I felt safe when he held me. It just felt well RIGHT.

We broke apart both of us, smiling then a girl who I did not know came in.

"Well hello Zoey, How are you?"

She looked familiar, may she was the girl Chase was talking to earlier cuase chase had a look of disgust on his face. I looked at Chase as if saying is that the girl, he nodded and I turned my attention to her.

"Rebecca right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I hard you this morning"

"Oh so you heard Chase and I are together"

"No, more like Chase never wanted to see your face again, after what you did to me"

"Really, I bet you don't know what even happened"

I started getting mad at this all of a sudden; I started to remember everything that had happen the last week, everything from the threat to the late night kiss with Chase to the day at the basket ball court. I pressed my emergency button, without Chase or even Rebecca seeing, and in seconds the security people was there and automatically recognized Rebecca and arrested her.

"You'll never get away with this I'll get you Zoey Brooks I will"

I only smiled at remembering everything and if I had to go to trial I would as long as that crazy insane girl went to jail. The cops took Rebecca away and there stood Chase shocked.

"How…what….huh?"

" I don't know I just got really mad and remembered everything that had happened the last week"

"Really you remember everything?"

Chase looked upset I don't really know why. He didn't do anything

"What wrong Chase?"

"I didn't keep my promise"

"Chase, what happen wasn't your fault. It was out of your hands"

Chase took me in his arms. He hugged and kissed mee promiseing he would never let it happen again.


End file.
